Lights Out
by Jgirl7777
Summary: Summary: The chipmunks. Chipettes and J are telling ghost stories. But what will happen when the power goes out? (80's version) By Horror, I mean horror-ish. R&R!


_**Lights Out**_

Everyone gathered in a circle.

"I dunno about this…" Said Theodore.

"C'mon, Theo, ghost stories are fun!" Alvin stated.

Theodore whimpered.

"We can do something else, boo" J offered.

"No! I wanna tell scary stories!" Brittany huffed.

"Just hug J or something" Alvin added.

"Okay…" Theodore hugged J tightly.

"She hasn't even started yet, Teddy" Alvin rolled his eyes.

"Oh" Theodore let go of J.

J shut off the light and put the flashlight to her face.

"Ready?" She asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Hundreds of years ago, in a mental asylum, lived a little girl around your age. Her name was Luna. She was seriously disturbed. So disturbed that she slit her own mother's throat in her sleep!" J began.

The children gasped.

"Grieving over the loss of his beloved wife, Luna's father told the doctors there was nothing they could do to help his daughter and that she was too dangerous to keep alive." J continued.

"W-What are they gonna do to the Luna?" Asked Eleanor, fear in her eyes.

"The most unbearable punishment they could think of… She was taken to a dark room with blood splattered on the walls and rotting bodies on the floor. Knives and surgical tools laid on a table…" J went on.

J was squished between frightened children.

"Do you want me to stop?" J questioned.

"No, I wanna know what happens" Simon mumbled, digging his face in his shirt.

"If you get nightmares, Dave'll kill me" J said.

"Kill?" Jeanette squeaked, shaking.

"Okay, you guys are scared to death" J rubbed Jeanette's back.

"I'm not" Alvin says, forcing himself to stay brave.

He was the only one not clinging to J.

"Continue, please!" Brittany begged.

"Alright" J said.

"So Luna fought, thrashing and screaming as many men skinned her to the bone from every limb. Her face was ripped off, her eyes scooped out of her head and her organs fed to the guard dogs. What was left of the girl was buried underneath this very house and-" J was interrupted.

"What, under our house?!" Theodore cried.

"Every, um, what day is it?" J asked.

"Saturday" Alvin answered.

"Once a year on a Saturday, the ghost of Luna Bloodworth rises from her ashes and haunts her father and the doctors who killed her. But if anyone gets in her way, they won't live to see the sunrise. The end." J finished.

"T-That wasn't scary" Alvin's voice shook.

"Then why are you shaking?" Brittany asked.

"I'm sorry, guys" J told the shaking children in her arms.

"Please turn on the light!" Theodore says.

Brittany quickly turned on the light before jumping back on J.

"It's only pretend" J assured.

A clap of thunder made the power go out and they jumped.

Alvin was deathly afraid of the dark and of being alone.

He couldn't see anyone and he panicked.

"J? J, I can't see! Where are you?" He cried, crawling on the floor father away from them.

His brothers and the Chipettes had no idea why Alvin was acting this way.

J used night vision and saw Alvin on the verge of a panic attack.

"J? Please J! Help me!" Alvin squeaked.

Was he sweating? No, those were tears spilling over his cheeks.

Suddenly there were arms strangling him.

"L-Luna?" He whimpered.

"Nope, guess again" said the familiar, gentle voice that he loved so much.

And those arms weren't strangling him, they were hugging him, and he hugged back.

"J?" Alvin asked.

"It's okay, Alvin, I got you" J soothed.

Alvin dug his face in her shirt as his breathing slowed.

"Good boy, breathe in… And out" says J.

"I'm okay" Alvin said.

"Good" J replied, wiping away his tears.

"But can somebody get the lights back on?!" Alvin squealed.

"I'm no electrician" J told him.

"So we're stuck in the dark?!" Theodore squeaked, joining Alvin on J's lap.

"Well, someone could be big and brave and get some more flashlights" J suggested.

Alvin looked down.

"Don't worry, Baby, you can stay right here with me" J let him rest his head on her chest.

"I'll do it" Brittany volunteered.

"Thank you sweetie" J said.

Brittany left the room slowly.

She made her way to the chipmunks' bedroom and reached for the flashlights on Alvin's bed.

She grabbed them along with the covers.

Brittany, covered in bed sheets, couldn't see a thing.

She fell with a thud.

The thud was heard from downstairs where J held the frightened children close.

"W-What was t-that?" Eleanor asked, her voice shaking.

"I'm not sure" J said, "c'mon"

She got up leading the children up the stairs.

"Ahh! Oooh!" they heard.

Brittany got up and managed to make her way out of the room with the sheets still on her.

"Mmm!" she mumbled.

Her sisters and the chipmunks stared at her with fright.

"LUNA!" they shrieked and ran around like crazy.

"Luna? Where? Help, please! I'm scared!" Brittany bursted into tears.

J went towards 'Luna.'

"No, J! She'll hurt you!" Alvin whimpered.

J removed the sheets and Brittany hugged her, sobbing into her shirt.

"Shh, Brittany. It's okay" she hushed, cradling the uneasy Chipette.

"Hey, did you get the flashlights?" J asked.

"Uh-huh" Brittany handed them to her.

"I'm so proud of you!" J kissed her on the cheek.

J gave everyone their flashlights and the lights turned back on.

"Really?!" Brittany said.

"Well, now that the lights are back on, we can play a game." J says.

"Okay, how about we all be one big red ghost?" Alvin asked, picking up his sheets from the floor.

"But a nice ghost, right?" Theodore asked.

"Sure" Alvin replied.

"Let's do it!" J agreed.

Everyone got under the sheets, giggling and saying "Boo!" until bedtime.

* * *

 **This story was inspired by Bluewolfbat. Thank you so much for your ideas and sorry it took so long to write.**


End file.
